Love Ever Lasting
by heythere123
Summary: Eli and Clare have an amazing relationship.They share everything, including Eli's secret. All is well until They come. Who are They, and what do they want? Find out in Love Ever Lasting
1. My Eli, Chapter 1

He looked at me with his piercing green eyes stairing straight into my soul, almost as if he was looking into my past, learning my secrets, and deciding my future. Our future.

"Elijah," i breathed,embracing him in a tight hug.

"Blue eyes,"he his face into my tangled curls.

"I thought that they had gotten you, baby." i spoke, hiding my face in his sholder.

flashbacks started coming as i placed my face into the brim of his neck. we were swaying in a slow dancing motion. We were running. fast. through the were behind us. we started running faster, and made a sharp turn. Eli stopped and grabbed my arms, making us stop.

"Baby we have to split up."

"Eli, i cant leave you! no, where not doing that!"

"hey, they know im going to be with you. they will find us!"

"ohh-uh-okay.." i said tears already falling."Will this be the last time i...i ever see you?"

this couldnt be happening. he was my everything.

"It...it may be.." he said, choking up. but of corse, he couldnt cry.

"I love you, Elijah," i whispered. he loved it when i called him Elijah.

"I love you too, Clare," he said, and we kissed one more time.

"Now run, if im still alive, i'll meet up with you somewhere in this forest."

and then we parted. it was quite running through the forest. untill-

"AHHH!" Eli screamed.

i stopped dead in my tracks. I started to run towords Eli, and then remembered he told me to keep going so i did. I started crying again, and ended up stumbling over some things.

That was two days ago.

"No baby, i got away. but they did too.." he sighed.

"Baby, you look drained," i whispered, and and brought his mouth to me neck."Take a drink," i whispered.

he then bit into my neck and drank my blood.

This was my Elijah. A vampire.

**I hope you guys like it, because i havent been updating. i just, lost interest in my other story, so i know you guys did too. so im quiting that one for now, and doing this one. Love you guys!**


	2. All About EliChapter 2

Yeah, vampire. My hot,sexy vampire.

now, i know what your , hey, so he like, sparkles in the sun and has like amazing superpowers! haha, no. This isn't freaking twilight! Now your thinking, well, does he have any powers? Yes, yes he does. He can find out your past, your future, everything. Just by looking into your eyes.

He DOES know my past. He DOES know my secrets. And he DOES know my future. And i don't want to know my future. I just want to play it day by day, and see where life takes me. Other than that, no more super powers.

No sparkling in the sun. like i said, this aint twilight. And he doesnt burn in the sun. that is definitally a myth. Nothing happens to him in the sun. He's not super fast, or super strong, but he has the ability to stun all of his... "prey".

sometimes he eats animals, sometimes humans. but he mostly takes from the blood banks. Yeah, i guess its stealing in some way or another, but he absolutely HATES killing people or animals.

Yeah, i know. The gothic/emo looking kid doesnt like killing people. how ironic. But its true. Eli has the biggest heart in the world. He sticks up for his friends, he loves them all, and he would do anything for them. He's always telling me how much i mean to him, and how he wakes uo every morining just to see me. and thats another thing, he sleeps. and not in a coffin, either. He sleeps in a regular bed.

Anyways, He's always there. He understands when i need my space, and he's a great shoulder to cry on when you need it. i couldnt imagine a world without him.

The way his emerald green eyes stare back into yours. So understanding, and full of life. The way he listens when you need somebody. How in the morning, his straight brown hair is curly and tangled. The way he brushes his hair out of his eyes.

I love his smile. His adorable way he holds me when everythings wrong. How happy he is when everythings right. The way he kisses me. I love his emerald green eyes. His hair. His humongous heart. And most importantly, I love him. My vampire. My Elijah. My life.

**hey guyss. so if anything gets cut off, or spelled wrong, its not my fault. its all there when i type it, so maybe fanfiction is doing it by accident or something. if anythings wrong just tell me and i'll try to fix it. Thanks for your reviews! if you have any ideas or suggestions please tell me!(:**


End file.
